the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrhia(Disbanded)/Shipping Page
Pyrrhia's Ships Welcome to Pyrrhia's Shipping Page! This Page is For Ships From Pyrrhia and The Allwings of Pyrrhia. If Someone Does Not Wish to be on This Page, Please Don't Put Them Here, and if They Get Put Here, They May Remove Themself. This is a Page That Everyone May Edit, But if You Mess Something up, Please Fix it. Couples This Area is For Canon Couples. Subzero X Silhouette General Barracuda X Arctic Princess Seashell X Spider Queen Flurry x King Ermine Queen Flamingo x King Twig Princess Dawn x Buzzard Queen Sandstone x King Sandstorm Queen Nighthunter x King Sharptalon Queen Cockateil x King Eagle Prince Borealis x Gecko Spectre x Scarab Selina x Odious Boulder x Branch Mistake X Sunset Thicket x Nudar (Dating) Zerda x Battletears Nightflame x Phoenix Ships This Area is For Couple we Wish Were Canon. (Some Who May be Soon ; ) Skua X Quill Servant X Disappointment Ripple x Evergreen Night's Mistake x Jay Night's Mistake x Arid Creek x Arid Jay x Angler Creek x Angler Queen Jasper x Hawk Ash x Regal Xander x Lavender/Chamomile Snow x Xander Xander x Ivy Anchialine x Brokensoul Savannah x Scorpion Sable x Lynx Oddity x Fallen Atlanta x Bat Atlanta x Wormhole Hurricane x Calypso Obsidian x Prism Light Atlanta x Titanoboa Dapple X Sunset Shadowseer X Narwhal Oleander x Vale Oleander x Leviathan Joke Ships This Area is For Joke Ships. (Dragon x Item, Dragon x Themself, Dragons That Already Have a Mate) Hawk x A Salt Shaker Iberia x Scorcher Scarab x Her Crossbow Cockatiell x A Discoball Cobra x Herself Queen Flamingo x Pineapples Eagle x Letters Cockateil x Random Copper Bracelets Oceancrafter x Sugar Useless x Chris Pine Iberia X Skua X Ermine X Shale Cottonwood x Cloaks Iris x Cash me ousside girl Boulder x Shadows Ivy x Caribou Atlanta x Words Gecko x Soooo Jasper x Aconcagua ForeverFrosted x Being on the Shipping Page JuniperTheSkyWing x Filling Out Forms RioxRum CaribbeanxJack Sparrow Strange DisfigurementxThat person that you think is staring at you from your closet Seawings4Life x Shipping People (I Think I Have a Shipping Problem) Love Notes This Area is For Confessions to Your Crush, Love Notes to Your Mate, or Anything Else Along Those Lines. Friggin Scorcher, I have loved you since I first tasted you on my tongue. *hic* I have never tasted a better drink or ginger. You're a hot ginger, y'know that, right? Yours Truly, Iberia Dear Quill, You are a very, very, pretty dragon. Doesn't matter about the tribe. I'm gonna say this from the bottom of my heart! I. Loaf. Yew. Very much. Like. Like-like you. Not just as a friend... Oiiiiiiiiii, I wanna write you a love song and have a fairy taiiiiilllll endinggggggngfhfg... That was Hawk. He just got alcohol all over this letter. Hope he's proud of himself... ~Skua, co-written by hawk, excuse the stain please. Eagle, I love you. I always have. I like how you're funny, and nice. I hope you do too. I don't care if you aren't royal. Nothing can change it. ~ Cockatiel Dear Skua, Thanks for the note. I really liked it. Sorry about yelling at you, I was mad that you were flirting with other dragons. What I'm trying to say is, I love you. I really do. ~Quill Dear Self, I really love you, with all your infected scales, abs, and shiftable spines. Marry me, my dearest self, Aconcagua. -Aconcagua, the Almighty Gangster Himself Dear Calypso, I know it hasn't been long, but from the first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you with my whole heart. Your ocean blue eyes, your gentle gaze, your absolutely hilarious stories about the TTT... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. '-'' Hurricane' Dear Prism Light, It's hard to say my feelings for you; especially since I've spent so little time around you. But I do know that the way you look at me is a way I've never seen before. You're strong, powerful, and sharp-- But you still leave a part of yourself for others. Notice me Senpai. o.o Dear Puffin, You are an amazing, sweet dragoness. Easy to be around, I feel like we could be stuck in one room forever together, and I would never get tired of seeing you smile. I still remember when we met, on the beach near the Bay Village. That day was probably the happiest day of my life. ''-Chill'' Dear Hurricane, I love you. I don't care that our tribes more or less hate each other. Love doesn't need border lines, or tribes. When we spend time together, on the cliff, the first time I was worried someone would find us. But then you began to laugh, and my heart and worries melted away. Hurricane, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope that one day, we can be with each other forever. ~Calypso